moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eloise Blackborne
A talented diviner and registered warlock for the Alliance and private distributor of the famed Mirthvale toxin, Eloise is a household name among the denizens of the underworld. Having studied as a magus with a natural affinity for divination, she works primarily as a scouting operative and information gatherer for the Alliance when assigned a mission. Yet her personal work is to her family, the Mirthvale household, whom cultivate, produce and sell a high quality venom sought after by the black market. Physical Description The pensive expression painted on Eloise's visage implicates her to be an individual of wit and sense. Routinely recorded with a grimoire latched onto her belt and a leather satchel slung over her shoulder, she initially portrays herself as a standard Mage of the Alliance. Flattering gossamer robes adorn her form in a deceivingly protective ensemble, in-laid with expensive and enchanted thread to provide minor defences to a slicing blade. The satchel is in pristine condition, but is noticeably filled by items than tend to jingle and clank if her movements become harsh and rigid. A pair of luxurious pearl earrings dangle between locks of her hair and a polished ivory armband coils ornately around the length of her forearm in the shape of a white serpent. Thick waves of mauve hair crowns her head, opulently kept and styled to a degree of blatant vanity. The amaranth hue is then replicated in the woman's gaze, which is often highlighted by an accompanying smile or shadowed in brief lapses of avarice. Eloise's sentiments have a traitorous tendency to be revealed in the violet of her eyes, often ruining her poised and collected facade. A dulcet, sweet sounding voice is uncensored and brutally honest - her dialect is expansive and educated but lacks the lustrous quality of a noble-born. The faint trace of an Alteraci lineage is present but difficult to interpret without carefully listening to certain words. A blooming lotus serves as a beautiful ornament in the woman's plum coloured mane, emitting a faint floral aroma. The petals are a dark shade of purple highlighted with an aeneous center - specialists in herbalism might recognize it as a rarity; the mirth lotus. Personality Eloise is self-assured, alluring, and charming. But she can also be status-conscious and highly driven for advancement. Generally diplomatic and poised, but also suffers from being overly concerned with her image - leading to vain tendencies. She typically has problems with workaholism and competitiveness. Her sense of humour is often playful, teasing those she meets with a quick and shrewd tongue. Among close friends and family, she is notoriously known for her cynicism. Noteworthy Possessions The woman appears to travel light, but constantly has certain items on her person at all times. The previously described satchel slung over her shoulder is full of specific ingredients, vials and documents. Firstly, multiple tin cubes can be pulled out and examined but do not open unless a requirement is met. Passed the array of odd cubes are bundles of what appears to be medicinal herbs, followed soon by bank notes and an Alliance insignia. Eloise also never leaves home without documentation certifying her role as a diviner and thus also carries the proper reagents to perform divination spells. A spellbook latched onto her belt is also a constant sight, but rarely is she seen using it. When opened, the grimoire emits an eerie azuline glow. So long as the grimoire remains closed, one cannot sense a corruptive aura. The Mirth Lotus A rare lotus flower found only in a remote region of the Alterac mountains, cultivated for decades by herbalists who primarily used its petals to create a powerful opiate and painkiller. Unfortunately, due to its rarity and secluded location, many did not believe the lotus was worth the effort of collecting when other common plants could provide the same effects. The petals of the mirth lotus are a deep purple and the pollenous center is a stark aeneous gold. Avarice and Seclusion The founding of the Mirthvale family began with a Quel'dorei herbalist by the name of Qir'an Silverwing. Obsessive over the beauty of the mirth lotus and addicted to the opiate that it could create, he wanted nothing more than to keep the rare flower to himself. But the elf's studious habits and research into the lotus allowed him to discover that the painkiller served as an antidote to the potent venom that the mirth lotus could also concoct. With careful experimentation and years of persistent work, he perfected a strain of high quality toxin with near indetectibility once administered. Greed and possessiveness overcame him and he sought to lay claim to the muddy valley where the lotus grew. To the Quel'dorei's delight, the terrain and area had little fortune in minerals or farm land, which allowed for him to stake ownership of the land without heavy quarrel. Qir'an created the foundation for a legacy to come, changing his name to Mirthvale in honour of his beloved lotus. The valley is isolated deep within the Alterac mountains and travelers or visitors are extremely scarce. With seclusion as an ally, he harvested and cultivated the lotus plant and established the beginnings of the infamous Mirthvale venom. Wartorn The black market delighted in the addition of the Mirthvale toxin and it became an exclusive item sought after by assassins, shady nobleman and collectors alike. And as the business bloomed among the mirth lotuses, so did the family. Qir'an married a human alchemist and the two sired the current patriarch of the household, Giovanni. But all could not remain quaint in the mountains of Alterac, for soon the looming threat of the Second War began to rear its head in their peripheral vision. Taking no chances with their lives, Qir'an and his growing family fled their treasured home and disappeared for months. Only when the danger passed and the war migrated to history books, did they return to the vale. While much of what they had built was destroyed, the family were unwavering in their devotion to their craft and the Mirthvales rekindled the prosperity of the muddy gardens. Business as Usual Age and a faltering constitution were main contributors to Qir'an's death, the founder dying in bliss among his favourite flower and the family that had been built up around him. With his passing, Giovanni took the reins of the business with a mind inclined to generating more profit and influence than ever before. Using his clientele and sway on the black market, the Mirthvales formed a network of spies and dealers to expand their business all across Azeroth - even to the Horde and neutral parties. Rumors of their unbiased service spread like wildfire and the wealth of their coffers were filled in result. Giovanni's daughter, Genevieve, gave birth to triplets and brought fresh faces to help support the growing weight of duties and management. The eldest, Elias, grew with the responsibility of managing the clientele and the financial upkeep of the manor and trade dealings. Born second, Eloise had an adventurous spark that led her to the role of distributor and finding new buyers. And thirdly, Eliot, the ruthless guardian of the estate and garden - keeping their sacred home and land safe from harm or unwelcome guests. The triplets all have haunting violet eyes, attributed back to the Quel'Dorei ancestry shared between them, however it is all that remains of their elven blood as much of it is now of human descent. Unforseen Talent Only three members of the Mirthvale household have ever been known to have a natural affinity with magic. Qir'an, due to his lineage as a High Elf, Klaus - husband to Genevieve and a talented Mage and the pair's daughter Eloise. While a gift at times, it forced the young woman to leave the sanctity of the vale and depart to pursue a focused control over her newfound abilities. Her stay in Stormwind was peaceful but oddly uncomfortable, as she was unaccustomed to being surrounded by so many unknown individuals. Many chose to keep their distance from the acolyte, especially if they knew of her family's work. Divination During her tutelage under the mages of Stormwind, Eloise was repulsed to learn that many preferred the destructive magics and spent little time perfecting the utility schools such as divination and abjuration. In spite of that fact, she devoted her time to mastering those two arts and quickly became adept in scrying and defensive wards. Yet despite her dedication, abjuration proved difficult to master and she is still forced to practice daily to become skilled enough to complete all possible spells in the craft. But divination was another story entirely. Even her teachers named her a protege at divining, able to scry with various methods and use true sight to pierce through illusionary constructs with ease. After completing her studies, she decidedly went to extend her influence into the Alliance directly. A decision that her grandfather, Giovanni, supported wholeheartedly. Working as a diviner when called into duty, she was able to meet many new people and managed to pull in a handful of associates who had an interest in toxins. Affiliation with the Alliance also provided a cover in case suspicious eyes ever took note of her family name, to which she could immediately dismiss any claims of illicit activity so long as she had her Alliance documentation. Straying from the Path Despite her tutelage under the mages of Stormwind, Eloise's affiliation with the underworld left her with a growing doubt in her skills. Among the powerful warlocks, manipulation and shadows that many criminals and moguls had in their arsenal, she believed it necessary to arm herself with similar power. Stepping away from the standard studies and delving into the darker arts, she attempted to keep an unbiased opinion and retain control of her reliance on the black magic. She managed this with partial success, but finds that it is always her fall-back support should the sword at her hip fail. Relationships A natural loner in many aspects of her life, Eloise keeps only a select few in her immediate circle and then considers many others to be nor more than acquaintances or business associates. Yvan Aisling: A man who has on several occasions saved Eloise's life and has gone so far to serve as her distant mentor and confidant. A former pirate and criminal, he was swayed by the young woman's indomitable spirit and led a mutiny with the support of the Mirthvale heiress. Despite the fact that he was initially responsible for her capture and the month long delay before her arrival to Stormwind to begin her mage training - they are thick as thieves and equate to a bond much like that shared between siblings. To Eloise's dismay, he was deployed to Draenor and has yet to make contact with her. He is presumed deceased. Aemari Astran: 'One of Eloise's many business partners, although the warlock has allowed herself to form a solid friendship with the worgen emissary. Mistakenly seen as a poor influence of the Druid, when in fact the two are equally as horrendous as the other. 'Damian Blackbourne: The SI:7 Commander made his presence known to Eloise by effectively spoiling a deal with one of his own agents. The conversation that ensued spoke of startling chemistry and an oddly entertaining rivalry that was forged between the two within minutes. Her sharp, uncensored dialect contrasting with the rogue's smooth, charismatic personality. To Eloise's bemusement, they struck a deal to bump into each other again - only to coincidentally see the Commander at the Cantrips and Crows tavern in Dalaran during one of her regular client meetings. She insisted to herself that the fascination with the agent came solely with the fact that he was unavoidably attractive and held high rank in an organization that might very well place a warrant for her arrest, yet the statement felt hollow even in her own mind. The two were venomously fast in their replies and taunts, clashing in opinion and wit whenever the chance presented itself. Eventually he offered the infamous poison dealer a place in his operative group and she accepted it upon confirmation of payment with each job. But their affiliation professionally led to a conglomerate of reasons as to why they continually bumped into one another - mostly talking over a candle-lit table and downing glass after glass of wine or coffee. It became natural for the woman to make time in her busy schedule of traveling to spend a day or two in Stormwind, admitting to herself that she truly enjoyed the Commander's company. And while they make an effort to keep their relationship private and separate from their jobs, it is becoming increasingly obvious that public opinion is no longer of any concern to the couple. The poison dealer is now officially residing in the rogue's home within Old Town and the two are rarely seen separate in recent times. Now more than a year into their relationship, the couple are still beyond happy and find great joy in their small, but warm family. They were recently married in a private ceremony and spent their honeymoon tucked away in a small cottage near the beaches of Uldum. The duo wear matching wedding bands to showcase their union. [[Alexander Marogos|'Alexander Marogos']]: Whether the two's friendship is due to Eloise's close relationship with Commander Blackborne or any sort of genuine fondness, Alex and Eloise get along swimmingly and the SI:7 Director puts up with her antics better than most. She considers the man a good friend and is often trying her best at getting him to lighten up. Bandit: A corgi puppy gifted to Eloise by Damian Blackborne. The dog is notorious for stealing items of all sorts, though more commonly socks and single articles of clothing. Not very bright but full of curiosity and unshakable happiness, Bandit is often seen at Eloise's side but answers orders only from Damian. The warlock will often voice her distaste of the puppy, but secretly harbors harbors a protective nature of the corgi. Recently grown in size and has learned a variety of tricks! He's still the spawn of Sargeras, though. Alignment - Neutral Eloise lives off a set of moral coding that promotes doing what seems to be a good idea. She doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good versus evil or law versus chaos. In fact, she exhibits a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. The dealer thinks of good as better than evil-after all, she would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, she's not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. As a crippling downside to her alignment, it can be a dangerous compass when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. Regarding the factions of the Horde, Eloise has spent her life dealing with all manner of factions and races with the sole goal of profit - she retains a strictly unbiased perspective; at least that is what she'll claim. When in Alliance regalia and on tour of duty, she will strike down a member of the Horde without a second thought. But witholds to do the same without good reason if she is performing her role as her family's distributor. Her value in loyalty extends firstly to her family and then her closest confidants, differing off into her employment as a diviner for the Alliance. The Legion Invasion & Shadowtalon Company Now registered as a warlock for the Alliance, Eloise is required to spend most of her time on field of duty and is under heavy scrutiny for her work with dark magic. Regardless, she keeps her priorities straight and focused on defeating the Legion - forcing her to become temporarily absent in her poison dealing. The woman is reclusive as of late, due to the amount of work that needs to be complete day by day. The life of a duty-bound soldier did not suit Eloise for long - and while she committed herself to eradicating the Legion's progression, she couldn't deny the urge to return to Stormwind. Fortunately for the registered warlock, Damian had put in their formal requests to transfer to a different division: the Shadowtalon Company. Finally able to work from home, but also continue assaults on the Broken Shore. Gallery Elodam123.jpg|Eloise and Damian at a party.( Art by Mischi ) Elosketch.jpeg| Classic dealer outfit. ( Art by Crossworlds ) flowercrew.jpg| Eloise and Damian at ToA 2016 ( Art by QueenMomo ) damelowall.jpg| The couple together during the day. ( Art by Myks0 ) EloiseAlliance.jpg| Eloise in her Alliance uniform. ( Art by DancinFox ) Odds and ends by kimberlyswan-dafj802.jpg| Eloise dealing cards. ( Art by Tennine ) DFElomian.jpg| Eloise and Damian in Stormwind. ( Art by DancingFox ) EloAemari.jpg| Eloise and Aemari at a bar. ( Art by Cloudings ) EloBust1.jpg| Eloise styled. ( Art by bubachan ) EloCasual.jpg| Eloise in casual attire. ( Art by Wooglet ) EloCut.jpg| Eloise portrait. ( Art by cut-box ) EloDark.jpg| Eloise casting magic. ( Art by fiship ) EloDealer.jpg| Eloise as a poison dealer. ( Art by studiofruke ) EloFamily.png| Eloise, Damian and Bandit. ( Art by FeliceMelancholie ) EloFancy.jpg| Eloise, formal attire. ( Art by DancinFox ) EloKid.jpg| Eloise as a young child. ( Art by Laqueticia ) EloPixie.jpg| The warlock dressed in luxury. ( Art by Pinxiedust ) EloPond.png| Eloise in the Mirth Gardens. ( Art by Lairai ) EloSig.jpg| The signed photo sent to Damian. ( Art by Kirann ) Eloise.jpg| A portrait. ( Art by Wooglet ) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Warlocks Category:Divination Category:Merchants Category:Shadowtalon Company